The Young Xmen Second Genesis
by Zanzibar Chocolate
Summary: Issue 2: The New Mutants vs Young Xmen, Professor Charles Xavier has to escape the clutches of Toad, Sabertooth, Mystique, Quicksilver and Unus the Untouchable.
1. The Saga of the New Mutants Part 1

**The Young Xmen Second Genesis**

**Chapter 1: The Saga of New Mutants Part 1**

**By**

**MarkeithL **

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel. I wish I did._

Professor Charles, the leader of the Xmen, master of the telepathy arts, teacher of the earth's mightiest team was in his mansion in Winchester, New York. He was in his wheelchair looking outside the window at the backyard watching his new recruits for The Young Xmen second genesis play basketball or write in a journal. He was smiling. Markeith one of the new recruits a African American boy with the power of advanced telepathy (whose powers could rival Charles's walked in the room and put his hand on the professor.

"Hi Professor" Markeith said watching out the same window "How are you doing"?

"Great, Markeith" he said "Unfortunately the senior xmen squad is still out on the mission to the Savage Land and they haven't returned"

"Is that why you recruited us" asked Markeith "Is that why you needed all of us?" Professor Xavier grumbled and took his eyes away from his pupil and back to the window with the ones outside.

"Yes" he answered finally "We needed a team with amazing gifts like yourselves". Professor Charles Xavier sighed "We need you to fight the greatest dangers"

"I'm ready" Markeith said loudly then he hoped "I signed up for this remember I do remember making a deal to stay until I die or retire, what's the worst threat Mystique? Toad? Senator Kelly?"

"Nice to know" Charles said wheeling his chair to his desk. He stopped put his hands on the desk and looked at Markeith again. "But there is dangers you don't even know about"

"Really?"Asked Markeith. Suddenly a telepathy message entered Charles's head it was Scott Summers AKA Cyclops.

_"Professor" said Cyclops "We are captured!"_

_ "What" said Charles in a rage "How you have phoenix, Beast, Storm, Sunfire and Pixie how can't you escape?"_

_ "I don't know?" said Cyclops "Professor I have to go Garrok is coming and he is going to eliminate on of us and I am hoping he aims for Phoenix so she can finally free her power"_

_ "Good Luck" Xavier said before the telepathic message was finished._

Markeith looked desperately worried. As you can guess this only worried the Professor more and made him resistant in his new xmen going to embark on a mission and less resistant on danger room practices.

**-Danger Room**

Today was a good day for training. Outside that is. Right now the Young Xmen were busy trying to dodge dangerous obstacles, fight mechanical enemies, and dodge ranged weaponry.

"Watch out" said Aidan(a Italian-American boy who could shape shift his skin to different textures). Markeith was about to be spatted into the ground by a huge robot". Markeith charged up his telepathy to a very tight beam so that he could control the robots thoughts enough to let Aidan punch a hole through the robot with his metallic skin.

"Good job" Markeith said "And thanks." In the air Natalia O'Brian was busy dodging blue rays from the walls(a mixed girl who can fly with a fiery aura and fire blasts of radiation).

"Crap" she whispered under her breath as one of the rays unleashed it's power at her side nearly tumbling her down to the ground "I can't get a hit again" She threw radiation at the beam that it her and it exploded into junk metal and it fell apart.

"Watch out, Noah" she shouted for above. Noah(a Caucasian boy with healing and plague powers) tried to heal Lars (a boy with Norwegian background and superhuman senses). A huge metallic net began to wrap the 2 up in it's cocoon.

"This is terrible" Mauricio( a Spanish boy with superhuman strength) yelled as he punched the last robot in his face making him useless junk only taking up space.

"I know" Aidan and Markeith said at the same time. "Markeith try to see if you can sense the off switch…" said Aidan. Markeith saw Natalia get propelled through the air by a ruby red optic laser beam from across the room. "Do it quickly". Mauricio and Aidan went to go help Lars and Noah who were trapped.

"One, Two, Three" counted Mauricio. The two began making dents in the smart trap and began tearing and ripping at the net until he could see his comrades.

"Thanks" Lars said in an irritated kind of voice.

"Your welcome" said Mauricio feeling insulted "Next time I won't help you then"

"Whatever" Lars had said tackling Markeith out the way of a beam. Lars and Markeith had made their way to try to find the turn off switch. Markeith's telepathy was off ever since the big beam he had shot at the metallic monster.

"You cant find it" asked Lars

"You can't smell it" asked Markeith sarcastically. "Exactly so shut up and protect me from that huge hammer coming towards me at high speeds"

"You can sense that but you cant sense the turn off switch" said Lars

"SHUT UP" Markeith yelled. He know had completely understand what Mauricio was thinking all of a sudden. "Thanks and thanks to you I found it" Lars looked excited he was ready to get out of the danger room.

"Where is it" asked Lars blocking the hammer with his wrists which seemed to be bruised now.

"The technology room" Markeith said half crying half laughing.

**-The Technology Room**

Xavier had decided to turn off the room anyway. He did it right after Markeith sent him a telepathic message to please stop the training. He had all called them in the room to talk about some mission business with some old foes of the old Young Xmen**(1)**.

"Are you all here" asked Xavier calmly. Everyone nodded and half were folding their arms like Natalia. "Ok I have some news and a mission for you"

"Ok" Lars said jumping a little when he heard the word mission.

"I have gotten recent news about the New Mutants rampaging the city destroying government property" Charles informed getting more worried then he was before "Are you interested?"

"Yes" Natalia said (the natural leader) "I think it will be rewarding". Charles laughed nervously trying not to sound scared even though he was.

"Where is the fighting taking place" asked Markeith.

"San Francisco, California" said the telepath "They are busy I think it will be a surprise if you attack instead of the police or others, they don't know anything about you"

"Thanks" Mauricio whispered to Aidan.

"Let's go" said Natalia "The X-Jet is ready for taking off". Charles smiled as his Young Xmen group ran out the technology room and unto their first mission as a team"

** -The X-Jet**

The X-Jet was high in the sky soaring to it's destination. Markeith was the one who was driving it, piloting it to San Francisco. Everyone on the jet had a pinch of worry as they were thinking of their own version of the battle sequence. Natalia was sitting next to him. She liked a good view of the sky while flying.

"So are you excited" Natalia asked Markeith. Markeith frowned a bit.

"I am kind of excited" Markeith admitted "But the New Mutants are pretty powerful aren't they?" Natalia nodded sadly.

"Yes they are" Natalia said "But we need the experience this is our big chance for our Professor to trust us and when he does we will be able to go save the old Xmen from the Savage Land!". Markeith shrugged his shoulders and moved the jet slightly to the right.

"Let's just see" he puffed sounding pessimistic to her optimistic.

"We are they Young Xmen" she re-assured him "Second Genesis, what could happen to us and who would dare to fight us?"

**TBC…**

**Next: The Saga of the New Mutants Part 2**

_The Young Xmen finally catch up with the New Mutants and are about to fight when the New Mutants reveal a secret weapon as classic as the Original Xmen themselves!_


	2. The Saga of the New Mutants Part 2

**The Young Xmen Second Genesis**

**Chapter 2: The Saga of the New Mutants Part 2**

**By**

**MarkeithL**

_**Disclaimer- **__I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to DC. Still Wish I did._

**The X-Jet-**

The Young X-men looked out the window to see Emma Frost's New Mutants standing in a perfectly straight line looking quite scary. They had created moderately high destruction damage and had even smiled about it. The Young Xmen knew what to do next. Face the enemy. The team got out and went in a perfectly straight line right beside the other team.

"Well looks like Charles couldn't come to the occasion" said Emma Frost folding her arms "I am disappointed". Markeith smiled sarcastically.

"Don't be" Markeith said back "As I can see your pride has come from destroying people's crap, if you needed attention just call your moms"

"Watch your mouth" shouted Dani Moonstar AKA Mirage.

"Shut up" Natalia said to Mirage "And to think I was your friend." Wolfsbane laughed in her old country accent. Wolfsbane stepped up closer.

"We New Mutants are never friends with petty x-men" Sunspot laughed "I guess the x-men is more charity work then good"

"Just shut up" Mauricio yelled stepping towards Wolfsbane. "Who are you to lecture you're a freaking wolf". Wolfsbane was in wolf form and growled lowly.

"Don't bother with these types" re-assured Magik "They are petty worthless kids" Noah and Lars were rolling their eyes backs to backs.

"So are you" Lars and Noah said together. The whole New Mutant team including Emma Frost chuckled at the sound of that.

"No we are the best mutant's you'll ever face" Dani said "It's ok we will go easy on you ridiculous un-costumed slaves of Xavier." Markeith and Dani were nearly nose to nose now.

"Were way better then you" said Natalia "For someone who couldn't even participate in a mission without your almighty leader". Natalia took a deep breath "Pathetic really"

"You' gonna be regrettin dat" said Cannonball. Noah squinted angrily. The Young Xmen knew they were in for a fight and at this moment they were trying to hold back the battle as far as they possibly could.

"Let's do less talking" Emma Frost insisted.

"Not yet" Markeith said slyly "I just want to know one thing why are you guys doing this right now and what is your motive behind it?"

"I'll tell you" offered Dani. She rose her hand and Emma Frost nodded in her direction "The White King ordered us to execute you guys so he can continue his plan on world domination as we speak he has sent 2 of his strongest operatives to attack Xavier at your mansion"

"What?" Aidan said flabbergasted. "How, Markeith can you telepathically sense Xavier?" Markeith put his hands on his head and began concentrating as hard as he could. Soon he had a image of Xavier on the floor launching mind blasts to Sabertooth and Mystique.

"He's being attacked by Sabertooth" Markeith answered "And Mystique"

"Is he alive" Natalia asked. Markeith nodded still sad because of the situation him and his team were in at the present second.

"Yes" Markeith puffed "He is". Emma Frost smiled and she looked sinister. She had come up with a plan as the Young Xmen she had a plan thought of.

"Sorry, but your chatting time is cut short" Emma said getting into her diamond hard skinned form.

**-In Xavier's Office.**

Xavier had been attacked by two dangerous mutants, Victor Creed and Mortimer Tonybee and was huddled in the corner.

"Get away from me" said Xavier sending a huge mind blast sending Toad into his desk. Toad had screeched on the way and still was.

"You'll pay for that" Toad said unleashing his lounge tongue at Xavier's neck. Xavier slowly was raised off the ground into the air without oxygen to his lungs.

"What is the meaning for this attack?" asked Xavier who was struggling to breathe let alone communicate through his mouth and throat.

"Magneto's orders" snarled Sabertooth back-handing Xavier into a nearby wall, head first. "You're going to die right now pipsqueak". Xavier backed up nervously and released another mind attack trying to hold back the brotherhood's members."

"Am I" said the telepath releasing his telepathic wrath on the two. Their heads began hurting (it felt a million voices were bouncing off the walls of your head).

"That was a nice mind trick" admitted Sabertooth still holding his hand on his ear "But it won't save you from me". Sabertooth clawed the Professor at his head which was bleeding.

"X-Men Help" Xavier muttered. Toad laughed at their victory.

"Is that what the leader of the X-Men can do" asked Toad staring at Charles. "Maybe Magneto's plan will work this time and we will take over the world and destroy the Homo sapiens". Sabertooth growled lowly and the two walked out the office holding the bald headed man.

**-Back with the New Mutants and the Young Xmen**

Emma Frost's team laid silently as they were going to attack. But Markeith made the first move as he singly handingly entered all of the New Mutant's minds and made them go inside. He was sending a simple mind blast and even Emma Frost was feeling moderate pain in her head.

"Feel my power" Markeith said grinning "White Queen, Hah" Emma Frost had battled with the mind blast and eventually her telepathy surpassed Markeith and he was forced to back track. Natalia made the third move by making a fiery ring of radiation around the New Mutants. Emma Frost looked angry and she was looking for one of her students to destroy the fire. Unfortunately the fire didn't last long and it began to simmer out.

"Wow you guys are pretty strong" said Magik "I wouldn't have expected this from a X-Men". Aidan smiled proudly and pointed to Illyana.

"Well then take note of this" Aidan yelled "None of the Young Xmen are to be taken lightly we can easily take the likes of you". Emma Frost who was secretly angered smiled suddenly because she had a plan just in case this was to happen. She took out a weird looking device and a helicopter overhead was suspended in the air above the battle scene. Down the ladder came the Master of Magnetism, Erik Magnus, Magneto! Erik Magnis came down the ladder then stopped and began using the metal forces around him to come down on a thin metal plate.

"Magneto" whispered Natalia to Markeith. Markeith nodded slowly for he secretly was scared and was beginning to think they were to lose the upcoming battle."

"We'll now since the guest of honor is here" announced Emma Frost tapping on Sunspot's back "I think the brawl we are waiting for can begin." Magneto's hands raised and then he violently moved them forward. The Young Xmen began to back up as they saw the side of the highway's metal railing began to move. Suddenly the metal hinges began to tore and the railing came towards the Young Xmen, hit them and propelled them 45-50 feet away and into the ground hurt. They Young Xmen got up and brushed themselves up and made sure each other was doing ok.

"That hurt" admitted Noah. His voice was surprisingly high. "Should we still do the mission". Natalia rolled her eyes liked they had a choice.

"We have to Noah" Natalia said making sure Aidan was ok by helping him up. "And the sooner we defeat these costumed criminals the sooner we can save the Professor". Everyone else gulped easier said then done. Markeith shrugged his shoulders 35 seconds later.

"Hey Noah" Markeith said holding out a hand. "Who wants to live forever anyway". Noah smiled and the Xmen

Ran back to where the villains were, hands in balls of fists, and minds set.

"Let's do this" laughed Lars shooting a blast of pungent green plague out at the enemies.

**TBC…**

_**Next: The Saga of the New Mutants Part 3**_

_The Young Xmen versus The New Mutants starring the villainous Magneto. Meanwhile Professor Charles is trying to escape _

_clutches of the villainous Mystique, Unus, Toad, Sabertooth and Quicksilver and send help to his New Team. Also, news from the Old Xmen!_


End file.
